The invention relates to a method for assembling a mobile crane, particularly a telescopic crane, at a construction site, having a main boom as well as at least one boom enhancement.
Large telescopic cranes frequently use lattice sections as main boom extension during the use of the crane. In the same way, lattice sections are routinely assembled to a luffing or fixed fly boom, and an assembled to the telescopic main boom of the telescopic crane.
Due to the vehicle dimension of the mobile crane that is allowed in road traffic, the individual lattice sections are transported separately to the site of deployment, and assembled on the crane boom only after their arrival at the construction site. However, auxiliary material, such as, for example, an auxiliary crane, are absolutely required for the assembly of the different lattice elements at the construction site. An optimal use of the transport volume of the lattice sections is usually ensured by appropriate transport systems which enable the combined transport of the heavy ballast pieces with the individual lattice sections.
The transport of an auxiliary crane to the site of deployment always entails considerable costs, because this crane can be used only unsatisfactorily or not at all for other crane work at the construction site. Furthermore, in some cases the use of the auxiliary crane is ruled out, due to spatial constraints at the construction site.